Big Brother Please Watch Me
by metastupid
Summary: "Big Brother, Big Brother," Belarus repeated the words like a mantra, her mantra, until they started to sound like gibberish and lost all meaning. Belarus and Liechtenstein talk about their big brothers.


**A/N: Sorry for the bad summary. OTL;; **

She could hear the arguments from outside the building. Yells trying to initiate silence and order, America's disruptive military tactics and speeches, and she was sure that someone had taken advantage of the confusion to grope another nation; if the screams of "Pervert!" were anything to go by.

Liechtenstein kicked a rock on the sidewalk. She didn't mind waiting for Big Brother to finish but sometimes it got boring. She just really wanted to go inside, she really wanted to see what Big Brother was always discussing in the long and loud meetings, and she _really_ wanted to help him, to learn what being a grown nation was like, a grown nation like Big Brother.

Liechtenstein had already decided that when she was old enough she was going to be a nation like Big Brother. Who wouldn't want to be like Big Brother? Big Brother was strong, Big Brother had loads of weapons, Big Brother always seemed to avoid violence, Big Brother was wealthy, Big Brother was handsome, Big Brother was caring, Big Brother always bought the best cheese, and Big Brother saved her.

A door creak and a shoe stomp later, Liechtenstein turned around to look back at the conference building. Belarus stood outside, sitting on the curb, her long blonde-white hair just barely scraping the pavement. Her lips moved silently. _No_…Liechtenstein decided, _she was whispering something to herself._ The younger nation took a seat a few feet away from the blonde girl.

The whispering Belarusian continued her chant. From this distance, and this near deathly silence, Liechtenstein could hear the words.

"Big Brother, Big Brother," Belarus repeated the words like a mantra, _her_ mantra, until they started to sound like gibberish and lost all meaning. "Big Brother…Big Brother…"

Liechtenstein brought the Belarusian out of her trance. "Why are you calling your bruder? He's inside." It was quiet, louder than Belarus' whispers surely, but still quiet. She wasn't quite sure if she could call Belarus' chorus of words a call, but she didn't know what else the Belarusian could be doing.

"If I repeat it enough," Belarus explained, still quiet, no one wanted to break the comforting silent aura around them, "Maybe the words will become meaningless."

"Why would you want that?" Liechtenstein was louder this time.

"Then maybe I could forget him. Forget him and his blind eyes that can't see the wonderful future he could have with me, and me only, then maybe we wouldn't share any bond and maybe I can move on and then I won't be tortured with my constant thoughts of him and the words." Belarus nodded content with her explanation.

"Why would you want to forget your big brother? Don't you love him?" Belarus let out a bitter laugh.

"Da. That's why I want to forget him."

"I love my big bruder, but I don't want to forget him…"

"Your love is different than mine."

"How so?" Liechtenstein couldn't see the difference. Love was love, that's what Big Brother had said once. Liechtenstein remembered perfectly. She always remembered Big Brother's words, especially something as meaningful as that.

"My love is dirtier. And unrequited. Do you want to marry your brother? Do you want to keep him alone with you, at all times? Do you want to become 'one' with your brother? One nation, so you can't tell whose land ends, and the other begins, but it doesn't matter because you share your whole being with the other person and don't mind them even destroying and rebuilding and selling what might be your land, what might not."

Liechtenstein never thought about it that way…but it might be nice. Then instead of trying to be like Big Brother, she could actually _become_ him. "Maybe…"

Belarus blinked. She had never met anyone who would not find the concept immediately disgusting, especially the idea of wanting that with her own brother. She had always been alone with her fantasies. Her lips almost tweaked upwards in a happy smile, but she managed to keep her face neutral. "Come closer." Belarus patted the space on the concrete next to her.

Liechtenstein scooted next to the Belarusian. She was less scary now that she wasn't chanting.

"Why were you outside the conference room anyway?" Liechtenstein spoke in a shy whisper again.

"I just wanted someone to talk to." Liechtenstein liked this idea. Talking seemed wonderful; she wouldn't be alone outside the conference room building anymore.

And she finally had someone to talk about Big Brother to.

**A/N: Yeah, as you can see I have a profound love for commas and the word "and". I hope they weren't too OOC, I've never written them before and this is my first fanfiction...I think in some ways Liechtenstein is a bit like Belarus, except way less creepy...  
>Anyway, review? I really want to improve on my writing. So. Yeah. XD<strong>


End file.
